Sonrie II: Sigue Sonriendo
by HadaGalaxia
Summary: Ginny no consigue asimilar la muerte de Harry, y le visita al cementerio. Esto es una parodia. GWHP, HPDM si, hay slash, si no te gusta, no entres Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si lo fuera, Ginny no habría acabado siendo felizmente una viuda antes de haberse casado.

**AN:** Bueno, esto es una continuación de Sonríe, fic que me quedé con las ganas de hacer parodia.

**AVISO:** quien avisa no es traidor. Este fic tiene una pequeña mención de **SLASH**. Si no te gusta, da media vuelta. Y... por si no esta claro: esto es una **PARODIA**. No un dramón. Bueno, un poco si, pero no es mi culpa si mi estilo narrativo es tan triste.

* * *

Repito: hay **SLASH**! (por si hay gente que pasa de los avisos...)

* * *

**Sonrie II: Sigue Sonriendo**

Ginny avanzaba lentamente por los inmensos prados que conforman el patio de Hogwarts. Después de mucho andar, finalmente ve la meta que se había fijado. Con la cabeza bien erguida, cual si fuera una reina, entra en el recinto. El cementerio de Hogwarts.

Pues si. Albus Dumbledore tuvo que luchar para evitar que los restos (no reclamados por ningún pariente) fueran a parar a una fosa común, y allí acabaron: en Hogwarts.

"¡Entre los Grandes!" exclamó Ginny en voz alta (saliendo de su voz en off) "Y aquí, a la luz de la luna, vengo yo, Ginebra Molly Weasley, aunque piense en mi como en una Potter, que eso es lo que debí ser, de no haberse interpuesto el fatídico destino en mi... en nuestro camino... eeeh... ¿de que hablaba?"

"Decías que aquí venías" contestó una voz de ultratumba.

"Gracias, Helga" le dijo Ginny educadamente, al tiempo que se sorbía los mocos "Aquí vengo yo, Ginebra Weasley... ¡Molly! Ginebra Molly Weasley, aunque piense en mi como..."

"Te repites, cielo"

"Ah..."

"¿A qué vienes por cierto?"

"¡Ah, si! Vengo a declararle mi amor eterno a Harry Potter, que durará ¡más allá de las estrellas!" Ginny se arrodilla frente a la tumba, antes de continuar "Harry, tu ausencia se me hace terrible. Cada día recuerdo cómo debería haber sido mi vida de estar tu a mi lado para acompañarme, y cada noche lloro tu ausencia largamente" hace una pausa dramática, para intentar dar más efecto a sus palabras. La luz parece menguar, para acentuar su desolación.

"HARRY!" grita de súbito Ginny.

"¡Ij¡Me derramé mi té por encima¡Por las Barbas de Merlín, muchacha¡Sin sobresaltar a los muertos!"

"¡Mi HARRY!" repite Ginny, intentando cubrir con su voz y sus lloros los comentarios despectivos de Helga, que se esta limpiando una mancha inexistente, pero no por ello menos molesta "¡Me pediste que sonriera!"

(NdA: ver Sonríe, escrito por mi misma, si verdaderamente se esta empeñado en saber de que va esto... pero en serio, no lo aconsejo...)

"Pero..." a causa de la tensión, a Ginny se le quebra la voz "¿...como debo sonreír, si tu no estás conmigo?" dice en un suspiro "Dobby¡luces!" el rayo de luna es dirigido de nuevo hacia Ginny. Ginny levanta la vista, ahora llena de estrellitas, y dice con voz potente "Juro sobre el recuerdo de mi amado que a partir de hoy ¡sí que seré feliz!

"Ya está, ya lo ha vuelto a hacer..." comenta por lo bajo la voz de Harry desde detrás de un mausoleo.

"No te lo tomes a mal. ¡Le debemos tanto a ese juramento!" ronronea en un susurro amoroso una voz que arrastra las palabras.

Ignorando los murmullos que como en todos los cementerios llenan el aire, Ginny se abraza a la fría lápida bajo la cual reposa el cuerpo de su amado. Deja que le resbale una lágrima solitaria por la mejilla.

"Pero aunque yo sea feliz, tu recuerdo no muere aquí. Tu afición por el quidditch y las galletas de la suerte no serán olvidadas. De hecho..." Ginny rebusca un momento dentro de su túnica, y saca una cajita del restaurante chino de Hogsmeade "Te he traído esto. Tus preferidas. Espero que te haga ilusión" Deja el paquetito encima de la lápida"

"¿Son galletas?" pregunta Harry, casi olvidándose de permanecer escondido. Sus ojos han tomado forma de galletas de la suerte.

"¡No, Harry¡Resiste la tentación!" Draco lo agarra con fuerza.

"Galletas..."

"¡No te las podrás comer¡No nos traiciones por un espejismo!"

"Mis galletas..." a Harry se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de frustración "¡Mi muerte no vale la pena ser vivida¿Por qué morí¿Por qué¿POR QHPFF!" Draco logra sofocar el grito de Harry en el último momento.

"¡Oh¡Harry, los espíritus de la noche lloran por nosotros!" exclama Ginny emocionada. Perdiendo la compostura al fin, se pone a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¿Kleenex?"

"Gracias, Winky... ¡Dobby¡Apaga esas luces!"

De forma precipitada, las luces parpadean un instante y desaparecen.

"Ahora estamos bien... hem... ah, si" Ginny se pone a llorar de nuevo "¡Que desgraciada que soy...!" Ginny hace un uso sonoro del pañuelo que le tendió Winky "¿Kreacher¡KREACHER¡Dónde está mi niebla¡KREACHER!"

"Señora Ginny, disculpe a Dobby, señora Ginny, pero Dobby dice que Kreacher no hace caso a la señora Ginny, Kreacher de amo Potter."

"¡Pero yo soy, o debería haber sido la señora de Potter!"

"Ya está otra vez..." dice la voz de Helga por lo bajo.

"¡Uuuu!" llora Ginny.

"¡Uuuu!" llora Harry.

"¡Uuuu!" llora Myrtle.

"¡Ginny¡Aquí estás otra vez!" exclama Neville, interrumpiendo sus hipidos.

"¡Neville¡No lograrás separarme de mi amado¡Pues aquí habré de perecer de amor¡Si! Hoy ha llegado al fin... mi fin."

"Vamos, Ginny, no te hagas rogar..."

Ginny, en pose dramática, vuelve a ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¿Ginny?"

"P...P...Pero..." balbucea ésta en un último intento.

"No hay peros."

"Pero... ¿y Harry?"

Neville dirige su mirada a la tumba en el suelo, visualizando mentalmente el cuerpo del que fuera su amigo, medio descompuesto y lleno de gusanos. Al levantar la vista, se encuentra con los fantasmas Harry y Draco en una posición un tanto comprometedora, Harry justo detrás de Ginny intentando apoderarse de las galletas de la suerte, al tiempo que Draco lo intenta sujetar para no ser revelados a la desconsolada pseudo-viuda.

"Seguro que estará bien... ¡Mira qué tengo para ti!" dice de pronto Neville, optando por el plan B, que siempre había acabado siendo eficaz.

Los hipidos de Ginny cesan un instante.

"Son..." aventura un tanto dudosa.

"Si, son fotos firmadas por el mismísimo Gilderoy Lockhart."

A Ginny se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas (si, al ritmo que va, hay que ir llenando el depósito de vez en cuando) de la emoción, y deja que su enfermero la lleve de nuevo a San Mungos.

"¡Ya estoy aquí!" exclama una emocionada Rowena, instalándose con unas palomitas "¿Ya ha empezado?"

"Me temo que ya ha acabado, amiga" contesta Helga, secándose los ojos "Una escena tan bonita, tan triste, tan... ¡patética!"

"Vaya... ¿y que voy a hacer ahora con esto?" pregunta Rowena, levantando su cuenco de palomitas.

"Mmm..." Helga lo agarra súbitamente, y sale volando en dirección al castillo. Al rato, vuelve con las manos vacías.

"Que..." empieza Rowena, pero es interrumpida por un grito estremecedor.

"¡PEEEEEEEVEEES!"

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Perdonen por tamaña estupidez... El Hada pone su mejor cara de pena, que sin duda puede competir con la de Ginny. Os ha gustado, no os ha gustado? Por favor, decídmelo! Una review! YA!


End file.
